Nick Gas
Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids, styled as NickGAS and commonly known as Nick Gas, is an cable channel that is owned by the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom, and is a revived version of the original Nick GAS that aired from 1999-2007 (2009 for Dish Network). Just like the original Nick GAS, The channel airs game shows, however it also shows game reviews and sports. It was launched on November 27, 2009. History Nick GAS originally launched as a 1-hour block on Nickelodeon on November 8, 1998, featuring game & sports-related shows like''Wild & Crazy Kids'', Guts and Figure It Out. The block was removed from Nickelodeon's schedule in the Fall of 2002. Nick GAS launched on March 1, 1999, and its programming primarily consisted of children's game shows and sports-related programs from Nickelodeon, its parent network. This included shows such as Guts, all versions of Double Dare from 1986 onward, and Figure It Out (which ended its run on the parent network nine months after GAS's launch). Nick GAS also produced its own original programming, such as Play to Z, Gamefarm and Splash TV. GAS also featured original blocks Camp GAS during the summer, Double Dare Double Play (both removed in 2004), and Pumping GAS (removed in 2005). In place of commercials, Nick GAS aired interstitial segments, some of which were produced at Nickelodeon On Sunset and the defunct Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida, promos for Nick GAS original programming, aired during commercial breaks. However, in-show advertising (like consolation and grand prizes of the network's shows) were left intact, as it was part of the show itself. The studio segments in the "GAS Garage", often included competitions between families, or interviews with athletes and other celebrities. Programs were usually grouped together in the blocks Heads Up!, Wild Card, Family Fuel, Extreme GAS (all removed in 2002) and aired during commercial breaks. Other interstitials included "Heroes of the Game", "GAS Grill", "Trade Tricks", "Time Out", T.U.M.E.G., "Skill Drill", "MLS Play of the Week", "Global GAS", "Home Turf Highlights", "Let's Just Play ads", "In Play Today", "All Access", "FastBreak", "GasCaster Report", and in the early years of the network "This Day in History". From October 31, 2005 onwards, Nick GAS's programming was fully automated, putting only seven shows on a permanent time slot (Guts, Legends of the Hidden Temple,Figure It Out, Get the Picture, Double Dare 2000, Nick Arcade and Finders Keepers) and regular segments. In September 2006, Finders Keepers was removed from the network's schedule, leaving only a mere six shows on the channel by its final year (as well as two years exclusively for Dish Network, due to unknown bandwidth problems). Shutdown Viacom Networks announced in August 2007 that Nick GAS would shut down on December 31, 2007 and replaced by a 24-hour network of the then-timesharing 12-hour block The N. On December 31, 2007, Nick GAS was shut down after an episode of Figure It Out. It then aired a bumper, but it was cut off halfway through and was replaced by The N, which became a 24-hour channel after splitting from sister station Noggin (now Nick Jr.). The N was subsequently rebranded as TeenNick on September 28, 2009. Meanwhile, Dish Network kept an automated loop of the network on the air for fifteen months, due to either unknown concerns or satellite bandwidth problems. On April 23, 2009, Dish announced it would discontinue Nick GAS and replace it with the Pacific feed of Cartoon Network the following day, and the network loop ended at the unusual time of 3:30 AM after an episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. After airing a bumper, it then segued into an episode of Squidbillies. Nick GAS Relaunch In 2009, as TeenNick and Nick Jr. were getting rebranded, Viacom announced that Nick Gas will return to airways as a digital subchannel. Going with the original plan, Nick GAS will have every game show every shown and produced by Nickelodeon. Nick GAS will also share some programming from their sister channel Nick Rewind. On November 27, 2009, Nick GAS was relaunched. Programming Schedule Affiliates If you wish to be an affiliate of Nick GAS, feel free to do so and add your station to the table. Please remember that the table is in Alphabetical order. Category:Fictional television networks Category:Viacom Category:Nick Gas Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fictional show channels